Sisters In Time
by Necro30
Summary: The fight with Ganondorf is done and Zelda returns Link to the point where he first meets her, and it could all happen again if someone does not change something. My first Fanfiction, nit pickers welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I'm Necro30 AKA Mocheezemo, A compilation account with Sunruner. This is my first story please forgive any of the spelling or grammar mistakes, for on the comp I wrote this I do not have Word or a spell checker I had to go over to Sunny's house to get it checked and edited. Props to Sunny who is always willing to see my mistakes and fix them for me, lol. Anyways this is a 'What If' story taking place right at the end of Ocarina Of Time when Zelda sends Link back to right before they met for the first time. Enjoy. **

**Reviews are very welcome. **

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

**The World As It Was**

I just stood there as I saw the Princess Zelda for the first time. Only it did not feel like the first time. The bushes were the same, the path was the same, she was looking in the window the same, and this seemed like it had all happened before. She just stood there looking through that window, I had seen her do that before, but I was sure I hadn't at the same time. This seemed oddly familiar, I thought as she looked over in my direction and gasped. I walked up an noticed the seemingly old cobblestone path, lined with small rose bushes and delicate flowers. She seemed to know exactly what was going on, as if she knew what I was about to say.

"Princess, it is an honour to meet-"

"Never mind the pleasantries, we have business to discuss." She said to my quickly, and she moved along. "I know why it is you are here and that will never come to be. We have already done that in the future and I took you back in time to this moment so that it would never happen. So you are here bec-"

"**HALT!**" Came the voice of one of Zelda's guards. I heard him as he marched over and grabbed me by the back of my green tunic then proceeded hit me over the head with an object that I was sure that the guard was not supposed to have.

Not knowing how much time had elapsed I awoke, my head feeling like it was not ever going to return to a normal size. Taking a breath I caught the distinct aroma of wet rat and mildewing wood. I soon realized I must open my eyes and the first thing I saw was the sight of my very small cell and wondered if this was where all the captives of Hyrule castle were taken. Only as I turned my head to find the direction of the entrance to this cell did I see Zelda's face.

"Why the hell did that happen to me!? I was no harm to you and had no idea what was going on!" I was furious with the princess and I tried to demand that she tell me what was going on but nothing was getting through to her. Zelda seemed not to notice my anger and started off on a speech that she had probably thought of long before coming down to the dungeon.

"This is all part of my plan; only it took you a little longer then expected to get back to me so I got interrupted. Now I shall continue; you are here because I took you back in time to that exact moment so I could undo my own foolish girlhood mistakes." It was then that I noted her odd manner; this is not the usual princess that everyone was accustomed to seeing in the streets of Hyrule. She seemed to be rushing herself. "You see I remember everything and you nothing. But I'm about to remedy that." She then put her hands on my head.

It all came rushing back to me. I remembered everything. I saw the three spiritual stones, the dungeons, and the Temple of Time. That face that was my own but not, Sheilk, the temples, Ganondorf's castle, the final battle, the sages, Ganondorf being locked away and her transporting me back in time to that moment I first saw her. It all came flooding back, everything made sense now. It was so over whelming, I could not take it. I felt the color drain from my face and the world slowly went black. I became weak and fell to the floor…

"You foolish boy, wake up, we have wasted too much time as it is- GET UP!!!" I rolled over, knowing this time that the pounding in my head would surely never go away. I took in the sight of the extremely irate princess and thought I had better do exactly what she told me to if I valued my life at all. I stood up slowly and wavered just a bit under the stress of my pounding head and the oddness of this meeting.

"Okay, _'your highness' _what do we do now?" But I don't think I needed have bothered asking, because Zelda, who was as impatient as ever, had already walked up and opened the cell door and was motioning for me to come with her quickly. We rushed through passage after passage and soon I lost all sense of direction because it seemed like we were doubling back on ourselves just to keep from being followed or something.

I followed the princess, I mean it wasn't as if I had a choice, straight to her own bedroom, where her attendant- a tall older-looking woman with pointed ears and a body suit that only Sheikah wore. I quickly made the assumption that this woman was not one get into a fight with. She had her weapons nearby and that was enough to make me stop and think. I quickly made a mental note not to piss her off, for she was scary looking and very stern from what I knew of her via rumors.

"Miss Zelda has everything been arranged?" Zelda answered only with a quick nod of her head and with that I was, once again, being dragged into another room and through more hidden passages straight to the stables where I assumed horses would be waiting to take us away from the castle. As I'd expected, there were two well-bred but plain looking steeds standing with saddles and bags all ready to go.

With myself mounted on my own and Zelda and Impa on the other we took to the road. Where in this land could we have been going? It must have been far and hard to get to I assumed once again, by the trek set in front of us. "Tatalus should be far enough away to get things in order and make sure Ganondorf can't get to us without us finding out first." Impa said, finally giving me an idea where we was going and some reason why.

"Why would Ganondorf be after us?" I shouted to the attendant Impa.

"Not now we'll tell you everything when we get to safety. But meanwhile ready that bow of yours; we have company!"

Only then did I see the small mass of Ganondorf's minions riding behind us, readying their weapons as well. As quickly as we had started ridding. Impa gave the horses a start and they whipped around and stopped dead in their tracks. Zelda and Impa dismounted and faced the oncoming mass of demons with the courage of one I had never seen. Soon I dismounted as well and prepared myself to fight until all that was left was dust. There must have been only five to seven but they seemed endless I thought.

Two of the minions came directly for me, not knowing what I was doing I held out my sword and spun around dropping down on one foot and swiftly taking them both out at once, sending them both to spinning to the ground over three feet away to break into dust. I then, going a small bit of courage from killing the first two, quickly searched to find the next set of them. I sliced right up the center of the nearest one, causing it to fall to its knees and look up in silence at me right before I finished him with a downward stab directly into the area where a heart should have been. Although I seriously doubted whether or not Ganondorf's minions had hearts. Soon a group of three had surrounded me and I was feeling slightly uncomfortable, when a blast of light came over my shoulder and directly towards the leader of the group around me.

"Thanks" Was all I could manage to say to Zelda who had just saved my butt big time

Getting a flash of confidence, I swiftly advanced on the lackey farthest from me so that Impa and Zelda could take care of the last one.

Zelda and Impa had fared well for themselves I thought afterward when sitting on the grass. Impa had used her needles and her own body and Zelda used the little magic she had learned in preparation for her departure from the castle. The battle was over and the minions were all dead and vanished, but the sense that this was not the end had me in a very confused state. Who or what were those things I thought as I sat and tried to catch my breath, I just sat in the grass recovering from the battle. I continued thinking and trying to figure everything out, then just as if she was reading my thoughts, either that or I had a look on my face that said everything for me, Impa began to explain.

"We needed to leave the castle fast because we have reason to believe that Ganondorf is going to wage an attack and try to gain leadership." So Ganondorf was trying to attack. Who is this Ganondorf and why was he trying to attack and why wasn't the rest of the castle aware of this? Why was I, the princess and her attendant the only ones that seemed to know? I had more questions then I could even think at that -

"We need to hide because Ganondorf needs the two of you get his hands on the sacred Triforce." What, I kind of perked up at the continuation of words coming from the attendant, Impa's, mouth. Oh man I thought, I wasn't even listening, I hope what I missed was not important. I vowed silently to not let my thoughts wander from the task at hand again, at least until the important stuff was over. If Impa had noticed then she gave no clue, I breathed a sigh of relief at that small blessing.

A short time later Impa decided that we better rest for the night, so we made camp near a riverbank and behind some trees so we wouldn't be surprised in the night. That night after the princess had gone to sleep I sat up and went down to the river to think about things and see if I could make any sense of everything that had happened to me that day. Up until recently I had been getting odd dreams every night that would make me wake suddenly in the night all cold or hot and scared. Only now did it all make sense to me. I was getting flashbacks- or flash forwards, whatever you want to call them. I knew they seemed too real to be just dre-

"Hero Link, is there something troubling you?" A voice belonging to Zelda's attendant, Impa, came from just beyond the bushes.

"I'm just trying to grasp everything that happened today I always sit and think about the day before I go to bed. It helps sort my thoughts and calm me down." I said truthfully although I had another reason to sit by the water, I did not want to sleep and have this just be another of one of those vivid dreams.

"Overwhelming isn't it? Knowing that you have already lived this day and the next and all of them for the next seven or so years. But knowing that it won't be the same makes it like it really was just a dream." Impa seemed to me that she had her years in wisdom and experience.

"You mind me asking how you and Zelda knew to bring me back to that exact moment?" I had wanted to know that ever since I found out that we were going on this journey.

"All in good time, Link, but for now I think it is best that we both get some sleep if we are going to get to where we need to be tomorrow" So, heeding her words I got up from my place and knowing that this might be the only time that I would ever sit in this exact spot. I muttered a small thank you to the scenery for helping me clear my thoughts and face the next day. Climbing into the bed that was a small blanket that taken from the castle, one I was sure they would not miss, for it was quite worn and a small bit tattered. But on this summer night it was all that I needed to get comfortable and drift off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's all for now everyone I hope that this is not to newbish for everyone **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok for those of you who are actually following this story I give you the next chapter hahaha longest fanfic I have ever written and posted. Note Fedra is pronounced: **_**'fey-dra'**_

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two**

I woke and instantly wished I had not even bothered to go to sleep. The covers on my bed were all old and musty, that would never change. Nothing seemed out of place but a feeling that something was not quite right was present. The dark room around me kept me hoping that things would be different when I opened my door to the endless corridors that were where I was located. Rolling over I glanced around and looked out the window, screeching as I saw the height of the sun. Instantly I began to run around, grabbing everything at a very frantic manner hoping that my lord had slept long enough not to notice my absence.

**"FEDRA!!!"**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Sitting in a well used chair, in a room to myself, I looked back over the last few days. Pure ridding that is all we did, it made my butt hurt just remembering it, but we were finally here. Where ever here is, I had not even heard of Arias before Impa told me we were going to this place. Impa, as I have noticed, is not one of many words and she seems to know a lot of what is going on in you mind too.

She told me this hidden Sheilkah village of Arias was a good three days ride north of Castle Town and was not even a part of Hyrule, well it was at one point in time but that was a very long time ago. Man it was hard to listen to that particular history lesson that Zelda spouted off randomly She just went on and o-

"Link?" Slightly startled by the fact that I was thinking about her and she just showed up, I kind of jumped just a bit and took a second to control my wildly beating heart before I turned around to face the princess.

"Your highn-"

"Would you quit saying that every time I address you? I can't be known as a princess here and besides I don't like those titles anyway." I watched as Zelda bunched her hands up in her skirt like she was trying to tell me something that was not nice to hear. As I wondered what it was, it seemed like she changed her mind, or she just didn't have the courage, to tell me and left just as suddenly as she had arrived. I continued thinking about things although I know that thinking about things you can't change is a hopeless situation that only leads to "what if's" and paranoia. But I continued anyway.

"Link, could I have a moment of your time? For a split second I thought it was Zelda coming back to tell me what she had decided not to. But then I heard a distinctly older tone in the voice and knew it must be Impa. Please don't let this turn out to be another history lesson, I muttered softly as I told her to come in and take a seat next to me in an equally old and used chair.

"Impa, what was Zelda going to tell me when she came in just a moment ago, surely you saw her leave?" I asked her this right away. I have been like this for as long as I can remember, even when I was younger I was never one to let questions dwell in my mind. I have always been a very curious person. The Great Deku Tree, Nayru bless it , knew that the best, for I was always asking it simple questions that I should have learn t from personal experience but did not have the patience to wait for.

" I sent her in here to give you these ruppies."Impa held out a bag of money that, honestly, seemed like the whole royal family's fortune. "She was also to tell you to go get some personal things that you will need. We are going to be staying here for a long while." I took a moment to look around at the small shack that Impa had brought us to and thought it odd that this would be a permenent eshtablishment.

"How long is long, Impa?" I didn't think I wanted to know her answer but I asked anyway.

"Well that is all dependent on you, Link, if you master the training fast then we could only be here three years, but that is a perfect scenario. I estimate at least six years. Before you are ready to even try and wield the Master Sword." Six years, that seemed a very long time. The Master Sword, the only thing I knew about the legendary sword was that I had once wielded it as no one ever had.

As Impa rose to leave, I remembered the question I asked her the other night when we first started to ride.

"Impa? How did you and Zelda know to bring me back to that presice moment?" Impa took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I did not know what to make of this, was she going to tell me or was she going to blow it off again?

"The princess you see..." Ah so she is going to tell me. I'm glad, I don't like people keeping things from me. Like that one time Mido told me someone in the village liked me but he would not say who. I had to listen in to one of his conversations with his brother to find out that it was no one, he had tried to play a joke on me but it fell through. "And that is how we knew that that moment was the defining moment in the time line." Ah Din I did it again. Nayru, what did she say? I have no idea. I must start listening.

"Master Link you must begin to pay full attention to the things I say, for everyone of them will ultamitly affect what will happen in the future. Now don't worry I did not actually say why we knew, I just started and watched as your eyes glazed over and after a period of time I just interrupted your thoughts and made you think that you had missed everything." Impa turned and silently left, leaving me to wonderer if she had known the other time as well.

I must get some sleep if I am to begin training as soon as possible. But I could not think so I just looked around and took in the layout of the room that was to become mine for quite some time. That thought in my mind I laid down in the bed and left my self to think about all the what if's and why's of this trip so far.

-------------------------------------------------------

The weeks after that horrible morning that I slept in were long and difficult. Because of my foolishness I was made to wake up a full 2 hours earlier every day to make up for it. My lord was indeed harsh, in my eyes, for that was not the only punishment I received for my apparent "lack of duty", I was put on grudge work until further notice and had many a beating in the days after.

My mother , whom I barley ever see any way, because of her busy schedule and her fostering other children in the castle, I myself being too old to be living in the same quarters as her anymore, was especially distant these last few weeks. She has all her duties as head woman but usually she comes to see me before she goes to bed. But something was keeping her from even saying hello to me in the halls these days.

Continuing on my many laborious tasks that my lord had sent me on that particular day, man he's been keeping me going and going the last few weeks, I came across an old friend, she was on her own business, but she stopped to say hello today.

"Hi, Miff" I called out as she slowed in mid flight to give a morning greeting. "How are things in the fairy spring these days?" She flitted a little closer to see who it was that had called her and made her come out of the trance she apparently was in.

"Hello, Fedra, things are going well with me, but I must be on my way I have an important message I must deliver to your mother." And with that the small sprite flitted away and disappeared on the horizon. I wondered what type of message Miff had for my mother that could not wait till we had finished one of our little mid morning talks

Finishing all of the difficult tasks first, the only one I had left was to tell the men on duty at the east gate that they were relived for the morning. I walked along the east wall noting all of the new growth that had accumulated in the passing months and had not noticed the odd feeling in the air. The air around me had the oddest feeling that something was wrong and I should not continue but I never listened to those type of feelings because they were mostly never important. Looking back I regret not understanding what those feelings were and heeding them as necessary.

I arrived at the east guard station only to come across a most horrifying site. The entire place looked like a battle field and not a peacefully guard station. Ruby red blood smeared all along the walls, marred and battered flesh strewn everywhere, the bodies of the men were so badly massacred that I could not even tell which one was my old friend and favorite person John. That scene will be forever embedded in my mind, I didn't know at the time what had happened but I knew that I must tell someone before whoever it was that did this got any closer to the castle.

-------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Sisters in Time**

Chapter 3

**Man I hate being dumped, but it does lead to long nights with nothing to do but write. Not being able to sleep at 2 in the morning is what lead to the start of this chapter. I hope everyone likes it.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Running down the hall as fast as my legs could carry me, I wound my way to the inner court of the palace. No one can enter the inner court except guards and nobles, I being neither I thought I had to think of another way to deliver my message to the king. But upon my arrival at the entrance I found another similar scene to that of which I saw at the guard post. Not knowing how much time I had left to get the message across, I did not stop and ogle at this scene, I just kept running. Every way I looked I saw the same deadly image, bodies in every direction and there had been nothing anyone could do to stop it.

Stopping outside the kings bed chambers I heard noises inside. I was too late, if only I had not taken so many breaks on my duties, I might have been able to stop this from happening. There was nothing I could do now, so I made my way to my mother's quarter's. Had this man left no one untouched, it seemed as if he killed everything in his path just for the pure enjoyment of it. Running down the endless corridors of the castle, paintings of old kings and queens flashing past me, I just ran.

Please don't let her be dead, I prayed, still running. A last I stopped in front of her door and slowly peeked inside as if afraid of what id see. The sight of my mothers body, struggling to breath will forever haunt my worst nightmares. She was just laying there helpless, but what struck me as odd was the fact that whoever did this to her did not intend on killing her right away like he had the others, no he wanted my mother alive just a little longer.

"Mother!!!!" I cried as I ran to her bed side. She cant die, she just cant.

"Fedra, there is something you need to know before I di-"

"mother, no you wont die, you cant die, I wont know what to do without you."

"Fedra!, listen to me, in my closet there is a chest, take this key and open the chest." she said these words as she motioned with her right hand to the closet and with her left she removed the key from around her neck and handed it to me.

I got up and removed the chest from the closet and turned to see my mother lying lifeless on the bed. The tears just started flowing down my face and there was nothing I could do to stem them.

"MOTHER!!!" I screamed in anguish, temporarily forgetting about her final request of me. I don't know how long I was sitting there but it was not until Miff appeared that I snapped out of my own world and back to the horrible reality I was immersed in.

"Lady Fedra, your mother-"

"Yes Miff, please I can't talk about it right now. my mother wanted me to have this." and I pointed at the small metal chest engraved with the royal family's crest. I just stared at it for a moment, wondering what was contained in that small chest. It must have been something important or otherwise she would not have given it to me at this time.

Taking a deep breath i slowly opened the small chest. Inside i only found two things a locket and a letter, looking at the locket, seeing the small picture of a baby that i can only assume was me because i had never seen any pictures of myself when i was small. After a few moments of remembrance i looked to the letter. Glancing at the perfumed paper and the neat handwriting that this had to have been written a long time ago.

Dearest Fedra,

By the time you get to read this i will have served my purpose on this earth. I have left for you only two things, one that can be seen and one that can not. The First is what you'll find enclosed with this letter; a locket. That locket once belonged to your father and i.

We were in love once, you know. We planned a life together, but that all changed. Soon after we pledged our love to each other, your father's father, your grandfather, became very ill and in his last days he made your father promise to resolve the conflict that stood between peace and war. Unfortunately for us the resolution that was made, forced us to never be together.

Fedra, there are two more things i must say to you before i may end this letter and rest peacefully when i die. Live a good life my daughter, marry have a family and grow old and die, but only after a love lived life. Lastly listen to the king and make friends with his daughter, your step sister. Princess Fedra you are the daughter of the king Theodonis. Princess Zelda is your younger sister, she is wise beyond her youth but there are many things you could teach her.

Dearest daughter, take this letter to my dear Theo, explain to him how i may have died and to my dearest Theo please take care of your daughter, she must want to get to know you now that she knows who you are.

With love

Your Mother

Tears streaming down my face i ran, i ran as fast as i could, my destination not clear even to myself. I still don't remember how i managed to get to the court yard just in time to see, my father, the king of Hyrule standing on an executioners platform with a rope slung around his neck. The people stood there just watching as the silence portrayed an acceptance of the invaders.

I watched in horror as the father i was only just about to get to know, would never know of my existence. Before i even had a chance to scream, the floor dropped out from beneath him and the deafening crack of a neck was heard like the drop of a pin in a silent room. I was now alone no one left. Even the princess Zelda could not be seen and was presumed dead as well. Slinking into one of the alley's I came face to face with an odd man, one that seemed to have a reason to be lurking in an ally. He just pushed past me and out into the courtyard.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Hearing the screams of the princess, I ran down the hall of the little place and opened her door to find her in tears and not noticing anything around her. Slowly as a walked over to her i heard Impa's footsteps come to a halt at the door. I began to console the princess the only way i knew how, just by holding her.

"My... ... ... father... ... ... ... he's" I put my finger to her lips to allow the fact that I understood come to be known.

"The king of Hyrule is no more. I saw it as a dream. Through a young girl's eyes, she seemed to be overly upset a the king's demise." Impa came over to the bed and held the princess in her arms. I did the only thing i could think of, i left them alone.

I must be careful, he might detect my presence. In the eye I must hit him only in the eye. I saw my target standing in the middle of the square, clad all in flowing robs of purple, talking to all those people as if he was the undisputed leader. Pulling out an arrow and summoning all the power in me. I aimed for the left eye. My gaze followed the glistening yellow arrow as it soared straight and true, right into the eye of the invader. Ganondorf, i think his name was, but it was of little consequence.

I watched as the lifeless form of the great Ganondorf fell to the street and people everywhere were looking in all directions, trying to discover the origin of my arrow. Finally i stepped out into the courtyard with my bow and quiver slung over my shoulder. I don't remember what started it but people everywhere began to stare at me as i took the position right were the king had been only minutes before.

"People of Hyrule, you king is passed and your invader's slain. The princess it gone and it is my duty as the one who slew the last "king" of Hyrule to be your leader and your king." As that was over i made my way without any objections toward the castle. The guards saluting me as i passed.


End file.
